Return to Kes Prytt
by Tweyelite
Summary: What happens when the Enterprise goes back to reevaluate Kes Prytt's petition to enter the Federation..


Return to Kes-Prytt  
  
Dr. Beverly Crusher was working in sick bay. It had been a busy day because of the yearly physicals. Her last patient for day sat attentively waiting to be excused and pronounced fit for duty.  
  
"Your healthy." She stated smiling at the young ensign.  
  
"Finally" Beverly thought. She left sick bay and walked towards the turbo lift. They had just arrived at Kes-Prytt for diplomatic purposes.  
  
"Poor Jean-Luc" Beverly thought. "Stuck dealing with the Kes-Prytt delegates all day." They'd both been so busy lately they hadn't had breakfast together for nearly two weeks. The Kes and the Prytt had recently gained a tumultuous peace and Jean-Luc was mediating the terms of agreement. It had been a few years since their last visit and relations between them seemed to have improved dramatically. For one thing they were talking to each other.  
  
Beverly remembered their last visit quite vividly. The link she and Jean-Luc shared had given them an intimacy few humans ever experienced. In many ways she missed hearing his thoughts and sensing his feelings. They had grown very close during that time. She had stopped it from going further. She just wasn't ready.  
  
Beverly stepped into the turbo lift.  
  
"Deck eight." She exited the turbo lift and proceeded to walk towards her quarters. She was still lost in her thoughts when she saw Deanna leave her quarters and approach her smiling.  
  
"Hello Beverly, How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, just tired. Long day, looking forward to a quiet evening."  
  
"I believe the captain just got back from Kes-Prytt." Deanna commented.  
  
"Have you met the delegates yet?" Beverly said ignoring her friend's suggestive comment.  
  
"No, I'm going down with the captain tomorrow."  
  
"Well I hope things go smoothly."  
  
"Me too. Well I'll let you get some rest." Deanna said and strode away.  
  
Just before reaching her quarters Beverly decided to see if the Jean- Luc wanted to have a late dinner. She walked up to his door, which was not far from hers.  
  
"Computer locate Captain Picard."  
  
"Captain Picard is in his quarters."  
  
Beverly smiled. She rang the door chime.  
  
"Come." Was Picard's response.  
  
She entered and immediately heard soft music playing.  
  
"Beethoven?" she asked.  
  
"Bach actually." Jean-Luc Picard sat with his cup of earl grey tea in hand. His appearance was somewhat disheveled and why not they are his quarters.  
  
"Come, sit down Beverly."  
  
"How are the meetings with Kes-Prytt Jean-Luc?"  
  
"Long and tedious, but otherwise quite well."  
  
They sat and chatted about menial things for the company of each other long into the night. It was getting late so Beverly went back to her quarters to a dream filled sleep.  
  
Today Jean-Luc, Captain of the Enterprise had to go down to Kes-Prytt and talk to the delegates.  
  
He stood on the transporter pad. To his left stood Worf to his right Troi. They were beamed to the surface. They appeared in a round room with a large round table and chairs. All of the delegates stood as the away team arrived.  
  
"Captain, thank you for coming." The Prime Minister (PM) said respectfully. Picard just nodded slightly and they all sat. The talks seemed to be running smoothly but Deanna didn't look too happy.  
  
"What is it?" Picard whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm sensing feelings of guilt, fear and satisfaction from two different places. The guilt and fear in one and immense satisfaction in the other. But I can't tell who it's coming from." Troi said sounding frustrated.  
  
"Keep trying to pin it down." He responded.  
  
"…we'll be taking the border shield off-line tonight" the delegate from Kes was saying.  
  
"Good, so the matter is settled then?" Picard asked, anxious to get back to the ship to speak to Troi about her findings. That and the fact that being back here was bringing up a lot of memories.  
  
"Yes Captain, your services are no longer required." The Kes delegate said.  
  
"On behalf of Prytt I would like to thank you captain for all your help in this matter." The head of the Prytt council said.  
  
Shortly after, Jean-Luc beamed back aboard the enterprise with the away team.  
  
"Did you pinpoint the source of those feelings counselor?"  
  
"There were to many people in the room. All I can tell you is that the head of the Prytt government only felt gratitude."  
  
"Thank you counselor. Staff meeting now."  
  
"We have a situation. There may be some duplicity concerning the Kes and Prytt delegates."  
  
"I picked up some feelings of guilt fear from one source and satisfaction from another." Troi informed the others.  
  
"Will you will have to go down undercover and determine what the situation is. Assemble your away team."  
  
"Data, Doctor."  
  
[Another away mission], Beverly thought to herself as she was dressing in the formal garb for a Kes citizen. An away mission is what got me in trouble the last time. This time Jean-Luc won't be there though.  
  
Beverly had made Data look almost human, so to speak, and then they were ready to go. Data, Beverly and Will stood on the transporter pad and were beamed into the Kes political building, sort of like a city hall. They had fake ID's and looked jus like everyone else. Now they just had to find out what was going on. They were all hoping that Deanna's feelings were unfounded but she wasn't often wrong.  
  
They split up to gain more ground. Beverly entered the room closest to her. The door closed behind her. Before she could turn a blast hit her.  
  
She awoke in the same room she had entered hearing,  
  
"Doctor? Doctor Crusher report "  
  
She pressed the badge that had been on her inner shirt.  
  
"Crusher here."  
  
"What happened?" Riker asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was searching for information and went in to this room and then I heard the door behind me close and I was unconscious. Was I out long?"  
  
"When did you become unconscious relating to the time we split up.?"  
  
"Almost immediately."  
  
"Then that would be between 15 and 20 minutes ago."  
  
Beverly didn't hear anything after that. A pain ripped through her stomach and she clutched herself groaning.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Commander I believe I have found the answer." Data said as he reached Riker.  
  
"Good Data. Riker to enterprise three to beam up directly to sickbay."  
  
Beverly lay clutching her stomach in agony. She heard the sound of the transporter and found her self in sickbay. The pain stopped as suddenly as it came.  
  
  
  
She began to stand.  
  
"Don't move." Will said.  
  
"I'm fine Will." Beverly ignored Will's comment and stood. Jean-Luc was there as was Elisa.  
  
[Beverly, Can you hear me?] The voice in her head startled her. "Yes Captain I can." She said out loud sighing.  
  
[History repeats itself] Beverly didn't know if that was her thought or his, maybe both. The situation didn't need much explaining. Most of the crew already knew of the implants that had been used on the doctor and captain last time they had been to Kes-Prytt. The only way to remove the implants was to get a Kes or Prytt doctor to do it because no one else knew their technology so precisely.  
  
"What I'd like to know is how I got this implant without being aware of it!" Picard fumed.  
  
"There where many times you could have been given the implant when you were down on the planet captain." Troi commented.  
  
"Why would someone do this?" Riker asked.  
  
"More to the point Commander, who would do this?" Data said.  
  
"Was it the Kes or the Prytt, or maybe they did this together?" Geordi said.  
  
"I believe we should confront them directly and make them take the implants out." Worf said with a fire in his eyes.  
  
"Data what did you find out?" Picard interrupted.  
  
"I overheard an unknown man making the comment, "As soon as that Federation ship leaves the better." And the reply from Forn, "They should be leaving soon, try not to worry my friend."  
  
"Forn? The Kes delegate?" the captain asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Any theories?"  
  
"The Kes are trying to deceive us and the Prytt. The are trying to take over the planet." Worf commented.  
  
"The Prytt and someone from Kes are working together for a common goal?" Riker suggested.  
  
"From the information gathered I think you are both correct." Data said.  
  
"Explain Mr. Data."  
  
"Yes sir. The Kes are working against the Prytt, they most likely have someone inside the Prytt government working for them."  
  
"Sir, if what Data says is correct that may explain my feelings from the meeting." Deanna said looking like she had a revelation. Picard gestured for her to proceed.  
  
"The guilt and fear came from the same place, maybe from the Prytt spy. The satisfaction from Forn, maybe because we were leaving?"  
  
"I'm getting a lot of maybes, Counselor are you sure that the Prytt Prime Minister was honest in his intentions?"  
  
"Yes sir, I sensed no duplicity on his part."  
  
"Number One I want you to have a little chat with our friend Forn.  
  
"I will speak with the Prime Minister of Prytt. Number One you have command until this matter with the implants is settled. Dismissed."  
  
Beverly followed Jean-Luc into his ready room.  
  
"Yes Beverly?" he said looking up from his desk. She noticed he hadn't said doctor. [We're stuck together remember?] she thought to him. [Might as well have fun with it when you can.] Beverly thought to herself.  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You find this fun?"  
  
"Well it is interesting don't you agree Jean-Luc? This happening to us, again? What are the odds?"  
  
[One might say it's fate.] Picard thought.  
  
"One might." Beverly said aloud.  
  
"If anyone were to hear this conversation they wouldn't know what we were talking about speaking only half of what we are communicating."  
  
Bev smiled.  
  
"When this first happened I talked to Deanna about it. After I described it she told me that it reminded her of the Imzadi bond."  
  
"Imzadi?"  
  
"Yes it's a betazoid word, it means beloved. It also describes a bond that two betazoids can share together when they're souls touch."  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing."  
  
"I hadn't either until then."  
  
"Tell me more about it."  
  
"Imzadi couples have the same status as married couples on Betazed. Usually you marry your Imzadi."  
  
"Yes I can see why."  
  
The conversation ended on a somewhat awkward note.  
  
Jean-Luc contacted the Prime Minister of Prytt and asked him for a meeting alone. Jean-Luc and Beverly beamed down to Prytt.  
  
"I thought you said alone captain." The Prime Minister said.  
  
"This is as alone as I can get. This is my chief medical officer Dr. Crusher."  
  
"Yes we met last time you were here. Why is she here now?"  
  
"People of either your government or that of the Kes have replaced the implants that we had during our last visit."  
  
"Have you found out who did this? I assure you captain that I would have nothing to do with this sort of behavior."  
  
"I believe you Mr. Prime Minister but I believe someone in a government position here in Prytt is responsible for this."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know. But that person is collaborating with the Kes delegate Forn."  
  
"What do you wish me to do?"  
  
"Find out who in your government is the collaborator, It has to be someone that was at the peace talks."  
  
"I will try captain, thank you for informing me of this."  
  
"Who is your collaborator Forn?" Riker shouted.  
  
"In what Commander?" Forn replied unruffled.  
  
"We know all about your plans Forn, who's helping you in Prytt?" Riker bluffed.  
  
"No one commander, we have achieved peace here."  
  
"Don't try my patience."  
  
"Riker to Dr. Crusher." Riker said into his comm badge.  
  
"Yes Commander?"  
  
"I need some sort of truth drug administered to Mr. Forn"  
  
"I think I can arrange that."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
Bev and the Captain showed up moments later.  
  
"Captain, Doctor." Riker addressed them.  
  
"Number One." Picard replied.  
  
Bev administered the 'truth inducing' drug to Forn.  
  
"It should work immediately."  
  
"I ask you again, who is your collaborator?"  
  
"Delegate Herit." Forn responded.  
  
"What were your plans?"  
  
"Plans? Oh well we planned on murdering the PM of Prytt and for Herit to take his place and unite the planet."  
  
"Unite? Don't you mean make the planet only Prytt?"  
  
"Of course it's the best way."  
  
Once Riker, Picard Crusher and the PM left the room the PM spoke.  
  
"I thought you couldn't interfere, something about the prime directive?"  
  
Beverly and Jean-Luc smiles simultaneously.  
  
"I didn't actually give him anything to make him tell the truth. He thought I did though, which seemed to do the trick." Beverly responded.  
  
Jean-Luc had informed both governments of the plans and they were punishing Forn and Herit according to their laws. Meanwhile Jean-Luc still had the implant to worry about. The use of these implants had been outlawed so finding someone who has the skill to take them out would take at least a few days.  
  
Beverly sat in the silence of Jean-Luc's quarters. Both of them trying to keep they're thoughts away from the way things had ended last time. [Maybe we should be afraid.] Beverly remembered.  
  
"Why?" Jean-Luc said breaking the silence.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why should we be afraid of our feelings?"  
  
"Well you're my captain for one."  
  
"That's true but what does that have to do with us?"  
  
"I don't want what happened to you and Nella to happened between us. I'd miss our friendship to much."  
  
"I only have one question. Do you love me?"  
  
Beverly was shocked that Jean-Luc was being so direct.  
  
"Do you?" he prodded.  
  
"Do you?" she challenged.  
  
Silence again.  
  
[Yes I do] they thought simultaneously.  
  
They both looked up, eyes wide and mouths open.  
  
"Now what?" Beverly whispered.  
  
"Now we wait until these blasted implants can be removed." Jean-Luc said with humour in his voice as he rose from where he was sitting. He approached her. She knew it was too late for both of them now. They each had finally confronted their hidden feelings. Beverly couldn't take her eyes from his. He pulled her to her feet. He touched her hair and then put his hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was an awakening for both of them. It was gentle and it communicated more that words could ever say. Everything felt right.  
  
The implants had been gone for three days now but sometimes she forgot. It still seemed she could hear his thoughts sometimes. No one knew anything had changed between Beverly and Jean-Luc. Beverly would go to his quarters after they're shift like always and have supper with him and every morning she'd have breakfast with him like always. But no one knew she never went back to her quarters between the two meals. It seemed like nothing had changed. They were still best friends but now they were lovers. They were going to get married next month. The only problem was how to tell the crew, their friends.  
  
As Beverly was contemplating this she walked into her quarters to change into casual clothes.  
  
"Lights." She said.  
  
"SUPRISE!"  
  
Before her eyes where Deanna, Will, Geordi, Worf, Data, Elissa, Guinan and Wesley.  
  
"What's going on?" Beverly said confused.  
  
The room was decorated with balloons and ribbons.  
  
"We're celebrating our friends engagement of course!" Deanna said smiling.  
  
"How did you…?" Beverly started.  
  
Everyone was smiling and Beverly couldn't help it. Wesley was back from those other planes of existence. She hugged her son to her fiercely.  
  
"Oh I missed you." She said crying.  
  
"Beverly?" she heard through her comm badge.  
  
A hush fell over the room.  
  
"Yes Jean-Luc?"  
  
"Are you coming over for dinner?"  
  
"I thought you could come over here tonight."  
  
"Alright, be right over."  
  
The congratulations were being given and the party had started. Beverly decided she didn't even want to know how they had found out. She just accepted that she had the best friends anyone could ever have.  
  
Jean-Luc Picard strolled up to Beverly's quarters with a smile on his face and rang the chime.  
  
"Come." Beverly responded.  
  
He walked in and got the same surprise that Beverly had only minutes before. She hugged him close and kissed him once. Here they were with the people they loved all around them. Life couldn't get any better….  
  
  
  
Eight and a half months later..  
  
"It's a boy!" Elissa reported smiling.  
  
Beverly lay on the bed exhausted but happy.  
  
Jean-Luc's eyes widened and welled up with tears.  
  
"My son." He said hoarsely.  
  
The little red haired baby gurgled and blinked up at his father.  
  
"What's his name to be?" Elissa asked.  
  
"Renée." Jean-Luc concluded.  
  
Beverly smiled, remembering Jean-Luc telling her about his nephew and how he'd died. Now the name of Picard would live on in their son. 


End file.
